Brian Knight/Episodes
This Episode Guide contains timestamps of the arcs / major events and comedic shorts happening in each Brian Knight Episode. Additional content for comedic shorts, in a sense, can be found perusing Mehdi's clips. This subpage will potentially also contain timestamps for compilation videos, if of interest. Pull data as desired: timestamps provided chosen specifically for YouTube editor. Order of sections = oldest on top with the newest on bottom. (Omitting compilations and arcs, which are instead ordered by time within.) All links found below, save the "First Day," are initial vod links and not highlight. These links will expire 2 months from creation. If editing with these, and the links no longer work (over 2 months), subtract about 15 minutes from the time and update the video ID to appropriate # ID to reflect the highlight. The correct ID can be found on the main Brian wiki page via the episode number provided here. [ Page format still in progress. Also note, I watch the vods at 2x speed and jump/skim through them a bit - there is a high likelihood I miss some material... -n ] / CAR/BOAT/HELI CHASE COMPILATION Started collecting mid Ep 28. Might/will miss some. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h38m25s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h58m50s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h21m22s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=3h16m6s (police training) *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h51m37s (speedboat) *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h13m14s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h25m53s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h43m29s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=13h59m32s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=3h25m15s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=4h2m30s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h1m31s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h14m4s (muted) *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h35m54s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=6h18m3s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h14m59s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h31m35s (ends in explosions and Brian down) *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=9h59m29s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=10h26m10s *''okay, way too many, below is documented only shootouts + the occasional boat/heli chase'' *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=11h24m59s COMPILATION Started collecting mid Ep 28. Might/will miss some. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h3m34s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h49m32s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h26m17s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h54m58s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h54m57s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=15h40m40s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=4h9m53s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h55m35s ARC - First Day Brian's first day consists of an interview and some early time in the field. *Brian is a creep: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=1h40m29s *Brian meets Sal: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h6m30s *Brian meets Andrews' undercover cop: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h41m13s *Brian meets Willow and Bryce: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h51m43s *Brian arrives at PD, makes report on Andrews' undercover cop: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=3h03m45s *Brian's first ridealong (witnesses a shootout): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=3h43m45s *At Pillbox (Brian meets fellow officers): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h9m16s *Brian's PD Interview: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h20m46s *The interview continues after server crash: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h39m13s *Brian passed the interview and first real ridealong: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=5h7m34s *Brian's first visit to Bolingbroke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=6h25m7s **Brian downs rioting inmates: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=6h34m1s *Brian's first Jewelry store robbery: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h7m30s *Brian's first Grocery Store robbery: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h37m55s *Brian helps Andrews with processing: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h53m01s ARC - Brian and Soze's Paranoia Against PD Brian and his superior find themselves alone against the entire PD force. *Ep 4 and beginning of Ep 7 story build-up *Story begins: Ep 7 like 8 hrs in ARC - Passage to the Mexican Border Brian seeks a trip to Mexico to attend a Bikram yoga class. *Full story: Ep 8 - Ep 13 *Story follow-up: Ep 14 ARC - Hunt for Thermite Brian holds an investigation on thermite and also gives it out as holiday gifts. *Full story: Ep 20 and surrounding Eps *Distributes his holiday gifts of thermite on Christmas: Ep 22 ARC - Ban on Bottled Water Along with his lawyer, Brian attempts to ban bottled water. *Ep 23 *Start of Ep 25 *Surrounding Eps *Still on-going ARC - PD Civil War A series of events spark a PD war, leading to internal police shootouts. *More prior points not specified here (tv show, etc.) *25 Helicopter acquired: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=7h28m35s *25 Docks fight action begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h12m10s *25 Paintball fight with real guns begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h49m31s *25 Paintball fight with real guns 2 begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=10h18m10s SHORT - Protecting the Potential New Major Brian and Conan plan to meet Eugene, potential new major. Escalation to shots fired, fire in church, more shots. *28 Brian and Conan enter church: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h20m7s *28 Shots: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h26m59s *28 More shots: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h29m46s ARC - Brian Challenges Scott: Then gets Kidnapped Brian challenges Scott; escalation to shots and a 10-13 for Conan. Later, they get kidnapped and Brian is forced to do cocaine. *28 Brian meets Scott: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/529406471?t=6h17m25s *28 Challenge begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=3h37m37s *28 Phone call with Scott: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=4h54m21s *28 Phone call with Scott 2: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=5h18m47s *28 Brian and Conan kidnapped: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=5h40m17s *29 Scott calls and says he has a present for Brian: it's coke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h40m49s *29 Brian does a line: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h46m06s *29 More coke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=11h41m55s SHORT - Fist Fight: Brian vs Conan Brian participates in a fight event: Brian's batman persona gets taken out by Conan. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h21m27s SHORT - Firefighter's Calendar Brian dresses for a firefighter's calendar photoshoot and 'defends' the jewelry store with Conan. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h8m2s ARC - Bryce Brian and Bryce are good friends, but Brian's cop duties sometimes stresses their relationship. *more prior *31 phone recording intel https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h59m31s *31 text and call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h16m32s *31 PD breach of humane labs https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h20m50s *31 Bryce attempts to hit Brian https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h31m12s *31 call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=5h25m0s *31 calls and meets. riff https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=5h31m38s *31 Bryce 'kidnaps' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=7h37m28s * ARC - The Final W Brian and Ramee/Conan compete for the final win. (RP crosses over characters) Also some usual banter, which also kinda overlaps. R=Ramee, C=Conan *more prior *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h26m56s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h42m42s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h2m21s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h51m9s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=10h38m32s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=10h47m46s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=11h15m42s *29 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h44m30s *29 R fbi https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h57m10s *29 R fbi https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h8m21s *31 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h21m41s *31 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=6h59m40s *31 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=7h35m33s *31 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=8h35m28s *31 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=10h13m20s (this one goes like half an hour, make sure to watch until end) * ARC - Joining the FIB Brian and Sheriff Lauren Forcer join the FBI department. Something seems a little off, though... *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=12h45m54s *30 phone call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h29m15s *30 phone call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h50m10s *30 another mission https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h56m19s *31 Operation Extract ManBearPig https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h37m10s *31 new mission given, then conan goes rouge https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=8h59m7s *31 Brian briefs real FBI https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=9h30m52s * ARC - The Search for ManBearPig Brian joins the mayor, Eugene, along with some other citizens of LS, on the hunt for ManBearPig. *30 Brian protects the major: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=0h35m33s *30 Brian dresses as a Witcher: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=1h12m07s *30 ManBearPig seen several times *31 Spotted https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=0h36m48s *31 one-on-one fight https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=0h46m1s *31 Witcher vs ManBearPig https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=1h25m42s *31 Updates major and new quest https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=1h31m13s *31 Spotted at bus station, frees itself from cuffs and long foot chase. Brian uses 'potion' (coke). A second ManBearPig?! https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=2h23m36s *31 Buddha called in as reinforcement for the hunt https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h5m39s *31 Meeting Conan https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h18m56s *31 German scientist (continues after server disconnect to LB stabbing Hans) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h29m44s *31 let's get him https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h3m11s *31 PD breach of humane labs https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h20m50s *32 mention of ManBearPig follow-up https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=0h13m7s SHORT - Trial by Combat On approach to a call for a store robbery, Brian is offered to a game of trial by combat. Shootout follows. *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h14m59s SHORT - Dojo Hostages A few people hold hostages inside the Dojo: they demand money for their safe release. *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=6h12m11s